My Pumpkin
by Keleficent
Summary: Nobody hurts Mabel Pines and gets away with it (warning: attempted rape of a minor).
Maybe years of being on the wrong side of the law made Stan paranoid, but he didn't like the guy talking to Mabel. It wouldn't be a big deal if this was the first time. After all, Mabel had a magnetic personality. But he had come to the Shack several times within the last few weeks. He found it hard believe that a thirty-something-year-old guy would find the Shack that interesting (the novelty wore off fast for most people). Besides, he only seemed to be interested in talking to Mabel.

"So, my brother, Dipper, is totally, like, in love with her. He's sleeping over her house tonight."

"Isn't it a little strange for a boy to sleep over a girl's house?"

"Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen. Wendy's too old for him."

"Why should the age difference matter?"

"Alright, Shack's closed." Stan didn't like where this conversation is going. "Beat it."

"Grunkle Stan, don't be rude to Josh," Mabel scolded.

"It's alright, Mabel," said Josh. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure a grown man like Josh has better things to do than talk to little girls." Stan glared at the man.

"Maybe you don't think she's worth talking to but I do." Josh returned his glare before smiling back at Mabel. "Goodnight, Mabel."

When he exited the shop, Stan locked the door while watching him leave out the window.

"What was that about, Grunkle Stan?"

"I don't trust that guy. I don't like how he hangs around you."

"We were just talking." Mabel flashed her uncle a grin. "If I didn't know any better, Grunkle Stan, I'd say you cared about me."

"Well, it's a good thing you know better." Stan returned her smile and ruffled her hair.

Josh was quickly forgotten as Stan and Mabel spent the night watching TV, playing cards, and having makeovers (much to Stan's chagrin).

Once he wiped off the makeup his niece forced upon him, he finally got Mabel to go to bed.

"Goodnight, kiddo." Stan blew a raspberry on her cheek, making her giggle as it tickled her.

"Goodnight, Grunkle Stan." Mabel closed her eyes as Stan shut off the lights.

After a few minutes, just as she was drifting off, she heard footsteps approaching.

"Grunkle Stan?" A hand went over Mabel's mouth. She looked up to see the hand belonged to Josh, the guy from the shack.

"Not a word." Josh held a knife next to her face. "Understand?"

Mabel's fear paralyzed her, and she didn't have time to cry out before a gag was tied around her mouth. Josh turned her around on her stomach. He pulled her hands behind her back and bound them with a rope. He stood up next to her bed. She looked up at him her tearful eyes silently questioning why he was doing this. She got her answer in the most terrifying way when he proceeded to climb into bed with her.

Mabel struggled against her bindings. Her screams were muffled by the gag around her mouth. She stiffened as he moved on top of her and cringed when Josh pushed her hair off to the side to kiss her neck.

Mabel felt his hand go under the bottom of her nightgown. He grabbed her underwear and pulled them down. She kicked at him, and he responded by slapping her across the face.

"Stop it." Josh grabbed her hair and pushed her head down. "You're going to let this happen, or I'll kill you and the old man."

Mabel let her body go limp and didn't fight anymore as he took off her underwear. She buried her wet face into her pillow and forced herself to accept whatever Josh was going to do to her. If she didn't do what he wanted, he'll hurt Grunkle Stan.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Josh bring the knife to her back. He cut through her pajamas to fully expose her body. He turned her around and tossed aside the tattered remains of her pajamas. She shut her eyes and turned her head away, but that didn't stop her from hearing him unzip his pants. There was nothing she could do now but hope he didn't hurt her too badly.

Stan was getting a glass of water when he noticed Waddles outside the kids' bedroom. That was strange; Mabel never slept without him. Stan was surprised Mabel didn't hear how furiously Waddles was scratching at the door trying to get in.

As he made his way to the pig, he realized he didn't remember closing the door when he put Mabel to bed. For some reason, these two discrepancies made him feel uneasy. Maybe the kid was right; he was just paranoid.

Stan opened the door. Instead of seeing his niece sleeping peacefully in her bed, he saw she was tied up, gagged, and naked. On top of her was a man in the middle of removing his pants whom Stan recognized as that creep, Josh.

Stan's vision went red. He charged at the man and pulled him off Mabel. Josh threw himself at Stan and pinned him down to the floor to stab him. Stan grabbed his arm mid-stab, but Josh was still able to slowly bring the knife inches from Stan's face.

Mabel tried to beg not to hurt Grunkle Stan, but her gag reduced it to muffled whines.

"Once you're out of the way," Josh taunted. "I'll get to play with her all night long."

That was the wrong thing to say.

A new explosion of rage gave Stan the strength to push Josh off him. He took advantage of Josh's surprise to pull the knife from his hand and pin him to the floor.

Stan held the knife high over his head. With all the awful things he's had to do to survive, he managed to avoid having to kill another person before. Now, he was seriously considering breaking that streak.

But Mabel was shaking her head asking him to spare her attacker. She had a much more merciful heart than Stan did. He threw the knife away. He couldn't kill someone in front of her.

But that didn't mean Stan would let him off easy.

"DON'T-"

Punch.

"-EVER-"

Punch.

"-TOUCH-"

Punch.

"-HER-"

Punch

"-AGAIN!"

With one final punch, Stan knocked the guy out cold.

He turned his attention to Mabel. He helped Mabel sit up so he could untie her hands. He took the gag off her to hear her crying so hard she was close to hyperventilating. Stan took the comforter and wrapped it around her naked body.

Mabel hurled herself into Stan's arms and buried her tear-soaked face into his chest.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetie. It's okay. Shh, you're okay now." Stan wrapped one arm behind her back while the other held her head. She was shaking so much that she shook Stan's frame as well. "Shh, you're safe. You're safe now, Mabel. I'm here, sweetie. I got you."

"Th…than…thank you, Grunkle Stan, thank you, thank you." Mabel managed to push out with shaky breaths in between her sobs.

"Shh, don't thank me, Mabel. Not for this." Stan knew he had to ask even if he was terrified of the answer. "Mabel, did he…?"

"No, he didn't. I'm okay." Mabel sounded far from okay, but at least she wasn't robbed of her innocence.

Josh let out a moan. The smallest hint that Josh will wake up sent Mabel into a panic. She buried herself into Stan's chest. Stan held Mabel protectively in his arms ready to defend her if Josh was stupid enough to try something.

"Don't let him hurt me, Grunkle Stan."

"I won't, pumpkin. I won't." Stan gently pulled away from Mabel who whimpered when he broke contact. "Shh, shh, shh, I won't leave you, Mabel. I'm just gonna take care of this creep. I'm staying right here with you, okay?"

Mabel nodded and reluctantly let go of Stan. She pulled the comforter tighter around her shivering body.

Stan took the ropes that were used to bind Mabel and tied Josh's hands behind his back. "See how you like it, you bastard. That should hold you until the police get here."

When Blubs and Durland arrived, Stan was thankful that they acted like real cops for once. The only time Stan has ever seen Blubs look intimidating was when he scowled at Josh while escorting him to the car. But Josh barely noticed Blubs as he flinched under Stan's death glare.

Durland was surprisingly patient and tact when he took Mabel's statement. It was difficult for Mabel to have to relive what happened. There were several times when she nearly broke down in tears. She was able to continue thanks to Stan keeping a firm hand on her shoulder while holding on to Waddles in her lap.

By the time Blubs and Durland left, Mabel felt completely drained.

"You can say it, Grunkle Stan."

"Say what?"

"You can say, I told you so. You were right about Josh."

"I ain't gonna say nothing like that. I thought he was a creep, but I never thought he'd do something like this." If he had known, Stan would have gotten all ten of his guns and stood guard by her bed. "You want me to call Dipper?"

"No, I don't want him to know."

"Why not?"

"Because," Mabel felt filthy and disgusting. She was afraid Dipper would see her the same way. "I don't want to him think of me…like…"

"Mabel Pines, you listen to me. That man was a sick pervert. He had no right to do what he did. You didn't do anything wrong. Don't ever let him or anyone else make you feel ashamed, understand?"

"Yes, Grunkle Stan."

"We can call Dipper tomorrow." Stan wasn't sure he convinced her completely, but he supposed she just needed a little time. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Mabel felt sick at the thought of having to return to her room where she almost had the unthinkable happen to her. But she didn't resist as Stan led her upstairs.

When they reached the top, however, they went in the opposite direction of the attic. "Where are we going?"

"You're sleeping in my room tonight." Stan figured she wouldn't be able to sleep alone, and Mabel's sigh of relief indicated he was right. And maybe he needed to stay with her for his own peace of mind as well.

As they settled on Stan's bed, Mabel laid on the edge of the bed as though she was trying to keep as far away from Stan as possible.

"Mabel?" Stan felt sick at the idea of Mabel, his sweet, innocent niece, having trust issues because of what that creep did, especially with him.

"I…I just don't want to take up too much space." What was wrong with her? This was her Grunkle Stan. Josh made her afraid of close contact with one of the people she loved most in the world, and that made her hate him more.

"You're gonna fall off the bed, goofball. Come here."

Mabel scooted over next to Stan. She breathed in Stan's scent: his weird old man smell. It put her mind at ease. It was familiar to her now. It meant safety and home.

An oink came from Mabel's side of the bed. They both looked over to see that Waddles had followed them to Stan's room and was trying to climb on the bed with Mabel.

She gave Stan her brown puppy-dog eyes that made him cave on the best of days. He certainly couldn't refuse anything that would bring Mabel comfort right now. "Alright, get up here, pig."

Mabel smiled like her old self again as Stan reached over and picked up Waddles and laid him behind Mabel. She tucked her face under Stan's chin as Waddles leaned against her back. She felt much better being sandwiched in between her beloved uncle and sweet pet.

"Close your eyes, sweetie."

"I can't. I see him when I do."

Stan could sympathize. He had to chase away mental images of what would have happened to Mabel if he hadn't gone to her room. "He can't hurt you now, Mabel."

Stan wrapped his arm around her and held her close. His protective embrace drove away ghost feelings of Josh on top of her. "Thanks for saving me, Grunkle Stan."

"Nobody hurts my pumpkin." Stan placed a soft kiss on top of her head. "Nobody."


End file.
